Valentine's Day
by heyitspeiji
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! Yoshiki and Ayumi decide to go to their class's Valentine's Day party as a couple. Ayumi's upset with Satoshi and Naomi. Is she growing feelings for Yoshiki?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm Peiji. This is my first fanfic and it might be bad and whatever, but I'd love to see your reviews! This will be written in POV's. It will be just Ayumi x Yoshiki for now. Each chapter will be a different POV. I hope you enjoy!**

[ Yoshiki's POV ]

The alarm clock's broken. I need a new one.

I rushed to school after sleeping an extra hour than I was supposed to. I threw on my uniform and brushed my teeth. I combed my hair quickly and it was still messy, but I didn't care. I was late. I didn't want detention again.

I must've been daydreaming or lost in thought when I entered the school. I had no idea where I was going, and I didn't care. I felt myself trip, and I heard a familiar squeal.

"KYAAAA!"

I'd accidentally knocked class rep over, and she was sitting on the ground, looking up at me with her beautiful blue eyes. But her eyes were narrowed, and she was frowning.

"Kishinuma-kun, watch where you're going," she growled.

I reached my hand out to help her up, but she looked right past it and stood herself up, brushing off her skirt. She huffed.

"S-Sorry, Shinozaki. I didn't see ya there," I apologize, looking into her eyes. I felt my face grow a bit hot, and looked away quickly. She had flyers in her hand. I looked at them, and after a while of her cluelessness, pointed.

"O-Oh, these? They're flyers for the Valentine's Day party tomorrow. Didn't you listen in class? We're hosting it," Ayumi giggled at my lack of attention.

_That's right… tomorrow's Valentines Day, isn't it?_

"Yeah, I didn't pay attention. When is it?"

"Tomorrow from 5:00 PM to 9:00 PM. It'll be fun! You're in charge of the baked goods," she said as she thrust a flyer at me, which I took.

_Why baked goods?_

I simply nodded and said, "Alright. Thanks, Shinozaki."

And with that, we went to class.

**Short chapter! Sorry. I'm still trying to figure this out. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll try to make this one longer. Sorry.**

[ Ayumi's POV ]

Yoshiki walked me home after school. I insisted that he didn't have to, but he put up quite the argument. I appreciated it and all, it's just, he didn't have to. He did so much for me at that cursed school. I didn't want him to have to go through any more trouble just for me. But, he insisted.

We walked in silence for quite a while. He looked at the ground and avoided my gaze. Was he mad at me? I grabbed his sleeve.

"Kishinuma-kun, is something bothering you?"

He looked up and immediately blushed. "N-No, I'm fine."

I looked at him sideways and stopped walking. "Kishinuma, tell me."

He stopped and looked at me funny, his blush fading to a lighter pink. "Tell you what?"

"Tell me what's the matter!"

"I already told you, nothing's wrong! I-I…"

I looked at him with a stern expression. I nodded for him to continue.

"I'm….. not very excited for Valentine's Day tomorrow," he quickly covered up.

I turned straight ahead and cleared my throat. "Yeah, about that…"

_Satoshi and I were cleaning up the classroom after school ended. I wanted to ask him something. Normally, the guy'd ask the girl, but time was short, and I was impatient._

_"Mochida," I said to the brown haired boy, "wanna go to the party with me?"_

_"Hm? Oh, yeah.." he looked sideways and he scratched the back of his head, "sorry class rep, but I'm already going with Naomi. We set it up a while ago…"_

_I looked down at my toes. My heart was sunken. "Yeah, it's fine. I'll find someone else."_

_Inside, I wanted to reassure him that I was the right choice. I really do like him. It makes me jealous to see him and Nakashima so close…_

"Shinozaki?" I snapped back to reality by Kishinuma's voice.

I blinked and looked at him. "Yeah, what is it?"

He looked to the side and scratched the back of his head. "H-Hey, do you wanna go to the party with me…?"

**My shoulders hurt.**

**Up there at the beginning, I almost put, "He did so many things to me in that cursed school," but I reconsidered. Yeah. I'm tired. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so bored.**

[ Yoshiki's POV ]

After I asked, she gave me a blank expression. She looked like she was searching for the right reply.

_Answer me, please…_

"Sure, Kishinuma-kun," she replied blankly. We continued to walk home in silence.

**Don't mind me just switching POV real quick…**

[ Ayumi's POV ]

Yeah. I decided I'd go with Kishinuma to the party. This is a good chance to show Mochida I'm a good choice.

I didn't know if this would make any difference, but I thought of it right away.

I ran past Hinoe when I entered my house and closed the door to my room with a loud THUNK.

I opened my closet and scanned the choices.

"Aha! Perfect!"

I pulled out a black skirt and leggings and a white ruffled blouse. Perfect. It would appeal to Kishinuma and grab Mochida's attention. Way better than anything Nakashima had planned.

[ Yoshiki's POV ]

I threw off my jacket and it landed on the back of the couch, along with my shoes and socks which I flung out off of my feet.

I groaned and started to gather ingredients to make cookies. I threw on an apron and began . . .

**Woah here comes Miki**

[ Miki's POV ]

Brother didn't realize that I was at his house all day. I was hiding. I smelled something coming from the kitchen. I was curious. I opened the door a crack and peeked in. "Onii-chan," I giggled softly as I noticed he'd fallen asleep, still in his apron, covered in flour.

The door rang. "Oh, I'm coming!"

I approached the door and turned the knob to reveal a girl with blue hair and eyes. "Hello?"

"Hi!" the girl said with a smile. She stared at me with an admiring look. It was scary.

"I'm here for Kishinuma. Is he here?"

I giggled, "Yep! Onii-chan is in the kitchen!"

"Aww! Thanks!"

"You're welcome!"

The girl bowed and skipped off into the kitchen.

[ Ayumi's POV ]

That was Kishinuma's sister! She was cute!

I opened the door to the kitchen. "Kishinuma-kun, we've gotta go pre-"

I was cut short by the sight of Kishinuma asleep, face on the counter. I have to admit, he was cute asleep and not yelling. He looked so innocent.

_Wow…_ I thought in awe as I looked over the heart shaped cookies that he'd prepared. _He must've been working so hard that he fell asleep.._

I shook him and he looked at me with fogged eyes. His hair was caked with flour and his shirt was covered. "Wha-.. Oh sh-," he jumped to his feet. "Shinozaki!"

I giggled. "What?"

He narrowed his eyes and untied his apron. It was obvious he was trying to cover up the fact that he was blushing.

"You're a mess, Kishinuma!"

"I-I know!" he growled. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up. Go ahead and get these cookies together," he said as he left the kitchen.

**I'm going to dad's tomorrow and I won't be on! I hope you liked this! More to come. I'll see ya! Thanks for reading this far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm gonna write this and maybe be able to do one more chapter today.**

**Wow! I woke up and to have this many views already.. It's amazing!**

**Thank you so much! I love you! ^-^**

[ Yoshiki's POV ]

After I got cleaned up and all of my things together, I helped Shinozaki put the cookies into a bag.

We left to go to school and prepare for the party. We were the only ones there, probably because of how early we were.

I kept trying to talk to Shinozaki, but she kept nodding her head and moving to the next table to set up. She seemed… focused. That's good for her, and she needed to. A class rep needs to be able to focus and get things done, right?

After a while. she stretched and let out a deep sigh. "Well, we're done!"

I looked at her and nodded with a small smile. But she'd been doing all the work. I felt bad.

No, we weren't done. There was a whole other room to set up. "Shinozaki.. we still have another ro-"

"I know, Kishinuma! I'll get right to it!"

"Shinozaki, you've done all of this already.. I think I should do the ne-"

"No, I'm gonna do it," Shinozaki scowled.

"Shinozaki, are you sure-"

"Yes I am," she snapped at me and grabbed the bag of cookies and decorations. She sprinted out of the door and into the next room.

I watched her leave, and you could say I was kind of surprised. But mostly angry. I needed something to do! Besides, she'd done her fair share! I followed her.

She was emptying the bag of the decorations and goods, she seemed focused again. I frowned and grabbed her hands from behind. This caused her to jump in surprise. "Gah! Kishinuma! Let me go!"

She wriggled in my grasp. I casually knocked an unlit candle out of her hand. "Not unless you let me take care of this!"

"Never! It's my job as class representative!"

"Then why'd I come to help?" I asked her with a pouty face. She turned to face me with narrowed eyes.

"Because I wanted someone else with me!"

"Whatever. I'm still doing the rest."

"Shut up! I'm doing the rest!"

"I don't think so," I said as I stole the bag of decorations from her.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Never!"

So in the end, I won the fight and finished the last of the decorating.

**Dang it Ayumi. Why must you like Satoshi? You're ruining everything ;-;**

**Yeah I'll get to the next chapter right away! Sorry this one wasn't too good. See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stupid cold. Gah. I can't stop coughing.**

**Oh well. Enjoy this chapter that will probably be really short. I still love you all.**

[ Ayumi's POV ]

Dang. Kishinuma's persistent.

After losing the fight to decorate the rest of the room, I sat back and watched Kishinuma attempt to make the room look good.

The door opened and Mochida entered the room. My heart skipped. But, to my luck, Nakashima was right behind him. "Hey class rep!"

"Hi Mochida."

"You guys already decorated? Wow. And we thought we'd be early," Nakashima said from behind him.

"Yeah, Kishinuma's just finishing up," I replied, looking at the ground.

Mochida waved at Kishinuma, and Kishinuma returned it with a smile. He walked over to him and began conversing.

Nakashima did the same with me. "Hey, Ayumi?"

"Hi, Nakashima. What is it?"

"Do you like anyone?"

I blushed immediately, and replied, "Y-Yeah, I do."

"Really?" her eyes lit up, "Who? You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone!"

I looked at the floor and then nervously looked over my shoulder, accidently meeting Kishinuma's eyes from the other side of the room. Mochida was questioning him as well. My face got warm and I turned back to Nakashima.

"Yeah," I lied as I moved closer to her, "Kishinuma-kun."

She bounced up in down. "Really?! You're perfect together," she squealed a little too loud. The guys looked at her with a confused expression. "Sorry.."

"No, it's fine," I said in reply. I looked at my shoes. I had to lie to her. If I told her the truth and that I REALLY liked Mochida, who knows how she'd react. She was dating him. It'd be awkward.

"You guys should go out! How about you go ask him," she giggled and spun me around, pushing me in his direction. I felt my cheeks light up in embarrassment as I accidently bumped into him. Was he walking towards me? Why was he so close, anyway? A minute ago, he was talking with Mochida at his desk. I noticed his cheeks turn bright red and he stepped back. "I-I'm sorry, Shinozaki…"

"It's fine…"

"So, what's up?"

I looked at the ground again. Why was I blushing? Why was he blushing?

"N-Nothing…"

He scratched his cheek and looked sideways.

"Kishinuma-kun," I began, "would you like to… um… go to the karaoke bar tomorrow?"

He blushed bright red and looked at me funny. His blush was cute. "Y-Yeah, sure!"

"Alright, then."

Following Nakashima's order was easier than expected. I don't know why I felt so weird talking to him. I didn't think of these as dates, just times spent with your best guy friend. I'd save 'dates' for Mochida.

**Ayumi's making me feel confused. It's like she likes Yoshiki, but is telling herself she doesn't and that she likes Satoshi. Whatever. I'd love to see your reviews! See ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I appreciate all of the views and thank you guys for leaving reviews! I can't respond to them yet because of the time thing for creating this new account. I'll also add a preview image. I won't add anymore tonight or for a while because I'm going to my dad's house and we can't use his computer or whatever.**

**Enjoy!**

[ Yoshiki's POV ]

She asked me. Well, I wasn't expecting that. Well, before the 'date', we had to deal with the party.

Everyone was beginning to show up. Soon, the rooms were packed with teens. I'd lost sight of Shinozaki since she'd left to go to the lavatory. I pushed my way through the crowd, getting a few negative comments along the way.

I entered the hall and walked towards the girl's lavatory. No one was around, and the halls were lit very faintly.

"Shinozaki," I said her name as I knocked on the girl's room door, "you there?"

I paused as I heard sniffling and soft crying. I looked at the ground. I knew it was Shinozaki. "I'm coming in."

I opened the door and noticed that she was alone. No other girls were in the lavatory. One door was locked. I approached it and knocked gently. "Shinozaki, you okay?"

I heard some shuffling and soon, she opened the door. Her face was stained with tears. "Why are you in the girl's room?" was of course the first thing she asked.

I looked at her with sad eyes. "Why are you crying?"

She peeked into the mirror and I could see that she was surprised with how bad she looked, herself.

I felt my heart sink in seeing her sad.

"N-No reason," she sniffed. She wiped away a few stray tears and faked a smile.

"You're not foolin' me, Shinozaki," I said.

"I-It's my business only.."

"Whatever you say."

[ Ayumi's POV ]

I'd been crying. I'm sad. I saw Nakashima and Mochida kiss. It was overwhelming. I knew I'd never be with him. He was happy with Nakashima. They were happy together.

I'd forgotten that Kishinuma was supposed to be my 'partner'. Like always, he'd come to get me and comfort me. I appreciated it, I really did.

Something was wrong.

He'd pulled me into a hug and sure, was blushing bright red, but I felt myself blush. Why was I blushing? It was unnatural. Normally, I'd shove him away. But this time was different. I felt comfortable in his arms.

"Should we go back to the party?" he asked.

I nodded and ended the hug. We went back to the party.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'm starting chapter 7. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys... I'm sorry to actually do this on Valentine's Day itself, but I'm putting this story on hold. For a long time.**

**I keep rewriting chapter 7 and it finds a way to mess up or delete every time.**

**Thank you for leaving reviews and following, I promise I'll finish it sometime.**

**Again, I am sorry.**


End file.
